Fidem
by Nary Token
Summary: All of Sakura's dreams and aspirations are snatched away from her. She has never seen such evil and obsessiveness. He takes everything she loves one by one. No one can stand against him. At least thats what he thinks. Sakura questions her faith as the ghost of her past love torments her.


Chapter 1: When faith is broken

How can you let the little problems in life break you?

Man gives up too easily

Where is your faith?

You lose when you let them take over

The laughter echoes in the background

They drag you in at your weakest point

Tell me

Where is your strength that was once bragged about?

Where is your faith?

Sakura ran to his office out of breath. They would not let her see him. She knew why. He finally roped her in, she had no place to escape to.

"Please let me see him! I beg of you!"

They didn't budge their stone cold eyes did not even flicker with pity for her current dilemma. The elevator dinged. He had been expecting her. He looked at the guards holding her and motioned for her release. Without uttering a word he began to walk away. Sakura followed him, taking hasty steps. She could not see the huge grin on his face. He had actually won. He had roped her in. She claimed that she would not submit to him. Sakura would never submit to his will. But he broke her. He picked her up and broke her into pieces.

Whenever she got the courage to defy him, he shattered her again and again. Each time he was more merciless Did she really think she could stop him from getting what he desired. He was gently at first, he gave her a fighting chance. But then he heard the gossip, he got a spy and saw the pictures. She was in love wih some red head boy. A Pastor who gave his life doing good deeds.

He on the other hand was the devil himself. If he wanted something he took it. And he wanted Sakura so why not take her. He always got what he wanted.

Killing the Pastor was nothing to him. If he killed him then he also killed Sakura's spirit. He made sure everything was done right. He was at the top of his game. No one ever questioned him. That was that.

He watched his poor Sakura crumble when the red haired Pastor died. She was always so angelic it was no surprise that she was attracted to a saint. His total opposite. After the red hair was out of the picture he started to break her faith. He did not want to see her in church. Especially the one her late love used to minister in. He would be damned but he did not care as long as he got her.

He came to a halt. And Sakura ran carelessly into him. He could hear shuffling. He turned and saw his beloved on her knees at his mercy. Belittling herself to save her companions that he had threatened, to save her parents that stood against their love. She knew he would spare no one that walked in his path.

He smirked at her.

"Please help me, spare them all. I will no longer rebel against you"

Checkmate.

The deed was done.

He broke her.

And now he would make sure only he could fix her.

This was it, the end of it all. The hall was quiet as Sakura walked down the aisle. He stood there, the man that took it all from her. Her first love and most cherished friend and now he was after her body and soul. Stopping at nothing to tie her down to him. He looked at her with his red tinted eyes staring at her and making sure she gets the message. She does. She understands what will happen if she decides to turn back. The day she had been eagerly waiting for, her wedding day had turned into her worst nightmare.

She didn't care for her appearance but she had no choice but doll herself up for him. He had her by her neck, with nothing to grasp unto. The kimono was extravagant and detailed. Her odd pink locks were flawlessly decorated with expensive ornaments. He spared no expenses. Sakura was to be his bride and his pride would not let him have her dress poorly. He wanted the wedding to be the talk of the whole country, if not the world. He was famous and powerful with a flick of his wrist his clan members and devoted men would do his bidding.

The aisle was getting closer as she looked left and right observing the faces of the people at the wedding. Many prominent figures were present their expressions full of jealousy for this goddess of a bride. Exactly the reaction he wanted. Her parents looked at her with false smiles looking tired and drained. This was all for them. The clan members although stoic and regarded as heartless, held hints of pity in their eyes. The few press members allowed into the great church auditoriom smiled at her in glee with hints of envy. They had no idea that she was walking towards hell. She had no friends present at the ceremony. He said he did not like her friends insisted the only company she needed was his. Tongue tied she agreed.

The bridal chorus came to a halt. She stood at the altar as the Priest began to speak.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Sakura Haruno and ..."

From there she blanked out. Sakura felt like crying but no more tears were left in her eyes. She felt like screaming and shouting to everyone. She did not want this. But if she tried such a thing he would probaly claim her mad or psychotic. And the wedding will go on as he had planned. She looked up and began to silently pray to God. Almost as soon as she started she stopped. Her bitterness and anger over the recent happenings stopping her from praying. She lost patience and hence she lost faith. The words he echoed to her running through her head once again.

"Why do you pray? If your God was ever so faithful why are you here with me, that you despise so much. Why have I won against you."

All the things the Lord had done for her she had long forgotten. All the sermons about patience and understanding had escaped her mind. All she could do was lament.

In one moment, various thoughts ran through her head. Did she want to live with such a man that had so much blood on his hands? Just thinking of the day he murdered her love. All the gore and horrible memories made her want to vomit. The rice cake she ate crawled back up her throat as she tried to force it down. She could not throw up here. The fear of his reaction made the bile go back into her stomach. Sakura began to cough, the Priest stopped for a second but immediately continued when he was shot glare from her husband to be.

It was time for the vows. He spoke gently but still his words sent shivers down her spine. She knew how obsessive he was but it was all the more present as he spoke.

"Haruno Sakura will be my wife. I will love her like I love no other. No one will stand between us because I will shower her with gold and bathe her in diamonds."

His eyes turned crimson red.

"You will be mine for all eternity as I yours."

His words made some ladies swoon but it scared her more. Sakura knew he would never let her go. The Priest turned to her and she recited her vows. She spoke clearly leaving room for no mistakes. He gave her the vows and he would be cross if she ommitted a single word.

"I will forever love you. I will be by your side always. I belong to you and no one else"

It was short, brief and demeaning for me. But it was a reassurance to him. He wanted everyone to know I was his. His wife and just like a property that he acquired.

Then came the part where the Priest asked "whosoever is against this unity speak now and forever hold your piece"

The room seemed frozen. No one said a word which was very much expected. Anyone that did might as well have a death wish.

The deed was done. The final "I do's" were said and it ended with a kiss. I had to make it look real. He had warned me to. I hesitantly took a step towards him as he claimed my lips forcefully.

This is it, as I said before the end for me.

I was now Mrs Uchiha Sakura wife to Mr Uchiha Madara, the object of my hatred.

 **Author's Note** : so I finally wrote a story. Although the chapter is short I hope you enjoy it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Tell me what you think. Flames are allowed. Tell me what you would like to see in this story and I willl try my best to do it.


End file.
